creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShawnCognitionCP
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Madman Vincent page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Ban Dude. Think next time. I really did not want to do that. Oh well. I'm lessening the ban to two hours, okay? Skelly said it was up to me on that one. ♒Castiels Nipples♒ howv about you just givwe me your number? 01:12, October 25, 2013 (UTC) so hi i found you to be quite an interesting one. hit me up some time on my wall if you like. kinda sucks how those whole jeff spinoffs are crazy and i mean i have been writing a much well written Jeff story about his childhood. very detailed and im still continuing but its different in a way of a small 5 year old losing his mother to his psychopathic father telling him not to cry or hes going to make him smile bigger and have a "brighter face." itell you that is quite dark. and i have had others tell me it was really dark and sort of well written but i dont know. ChubbyBloodyBunny (talk) 19:12, November 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well...it was mostly because I couldn't decide on the length. One week didn't seem enough, to be honest. I had overlooked the first time I had seen it, in the logs Ednoah had posted publicly, but instead of banning I dismissed it as a one-time happening, but then it happened again... Shawn, I'm willing to cut the ban to half the length if you please, please, promise it won't happen again. Also, can you show me a screenshot or something about Ednoah's doings? It would help a lot. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:15, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Bby, I miss you, I can promise it wot happen again, so much that if it does, i will ask for a perma-ban.~Shawn Okei dokie <3 Eyeless Jack Shuddup and Take Mah MONEYZ 14:46, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Heyyyyooo Eyeless Jack Shuddup and Take Mah MONEYZ 17:33, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Really now, I don't believe I have spoken to Trityn as of late. More so in the time since I left my position I have learned a lot about how I should treat people and I have been trying to apply that to this wiki. In fact I have been a lot more open with people and have taken to explaining myself in PM instead of getting into arguments in order to really understand where they are coming from. I know I have been a terrible person in the past and I know I have hurt a lot of people but I want to change that so that I don't hurt anyone again or drive anyone away from this site. As for the fixing and adding stuff I get busy. I do mean to do it but it just get buried under all of the other more pressing matters. I try to help users on as many wikis as possible thus my work load tends to pile up and sometimes I forget things and I am truely sorry for that. In order to attempt to make it up to this community I have added QC back to the chat with a few helpful commands that are free to use and all that I ask is that they aren't abused. In the future I will add more but for the time being I am too busy to do that. Best regards, Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) RE: Oceanic Pasta Yeah, sure. Give me a link and give me a few days and I'll get back to you. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 12:00, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Have you heard from Jim lately? I thought he'd reappear now that CPWC has been reopened, but I haven't heard from him for 2-3 months. Likferd (talk) 02:59, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Incorrect Category Do not add the Deletion Appeal category to any articles. It is a separate part of the site and is only used for deleted stories that are awaiting appeal, which do not show up as articles until approved. If you think a pasta should be deleted, add the deletenow template instead. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 21:52, October 2, 2014 (UTC) That is what I attempted to do, and failed. Different wikis work differently, and I am still getting re-situated. Apologies for inconveniences. Happy Halloween! (talk) 21:54, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Re Thanks for your two cents. You've completely changed my outlook on life. Mystreve (talk) 03:52, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Likferd (talk) 06:24, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Shawn, can't make exceptions for friends. You might want to post your story to the Writer's Workshop for criticism. Hello There It's me, David Rombouts (A.K.A. TheCreator14), I just wanted to ask a favor. Will you check out this pasta of mine? Possibly review it like you did with 'The Depths of Curiosity"? It's called Red Rover, "Red Rover". http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Rover,_Red_Rover TheCreator14 (talk) 02:58, January 3, 2015 (UTC)TheCreator14 Marked for Review Just so you know, if you want to tag a story as M4R, you can use the template. You simply add to the top of the low quality page! replacing reason with the reason it has been marked for review. This is useful as it allows editors to quickly see what's wrong with a story without having a guess. If you have any questions about this, just let me know. As a side note, this template will automatically add the "Marked for Review" category. By the way, when you tag articles for review, you should remove all other categories - it's like a quarantine. Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 20:48, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion! I'll be sure to change the way I go about it right now. :) ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 20:55, January 9, 2015 (UTC) The story you just marked for review When you marked Ronald McDonald House for review, it had just been vandalised. Could you let me know if it was the vandalised version or the normal version (I've fixed it now) that you felt was not up to scratch as soon as possible? Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:12, January 12, 2015 (UTC)